1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ink jet printers and, more particularly, to an actuator drive for a multi-jet continuous ink jet printer.
In a multi-jet continuous ink jet printer, in order to create streams of droplets issuing through multiple nozzles or orifices, it is known to pressure modulate the fluid by means of plural piezoelectrically actuated drive rods or else by a single piezoelectrically actuated armature. A problem associated with plural drive rods is the need to ensure syncronicity between the independent drive rods so that they are all vibrating in phase. A problem with a single armature causing jets to issue through a row of orifices is that of preventing transverse flexure and non-uniformity of pressure changes across the row of orifices.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is also known, in a multi-jet continuous inkjet printer, to create streams of droplets by means of the velocity modulator or resonator as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,647. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,647 a resonator is shown with elongate slots disposed between transducers mounted within the resonator and an ink passage passes through the resonator and communicates with orifices in an orifice plate bonded to one side of the resonator.